Reversal of Fortune
by Aidualc
Summary: Blaise wettet mit Draco um 100 Galleonen Harry Potter beim Frühstück vor den Augen aller zu küssen


**Reversal** **of Fortune - Wende des Glücks**

Draco zog Harry in einen hitzigen Kuss und schockte damit die gesamte große Halle.

~*~*~

Am Abend zuvor, Slytherin Gemeinschaftsraum.

Draco saß brütend vorm Feuer, schlecht gelaunt. Der Grund? Harry Potter natürlich.

Gerade an diesem Nachmittag, im heiß erwarteten Quidditch-Finalspiel, hatte Gryffindor Slytherin mit einem peinlichen Ergebnis von 650 zu 10 fertig gemacht. Und diese zehn hatten sie nur bekommen, weil Ron davon abgelenkt war, dass Hermine auf der Tribüne Terry Boot küsste (nur um Ron eifersüchtig genug zu machen, damit er sie endlich um ein Date bittet).

Aber das war es nicht, warum er solch eine Laune hatte.

Als der Abpfiff erklang, war Harry nahe genug zu Draco geflogen ihm gründlich und eindrucksvoll unter die Nase zu reiben, dass er nicht einmal versucht hatte den Schnatz zu fangen, da er davon gelangweilt war Draco die ganze Zeit zu schlagen.

Draco hatte dabei in Harrys Augen gestarrt und Blitze von Wut und Triumph in den Augen gesehen, die Dracos Körper erhitzten, wie es kein Feuer je zuvor getan hatte. Und auf einem Besen, zweihundert Fuß in der Luft, war nicht der beste Platz um einen Steifen zu bekommen.

Ausgerechnet wegen Harry Potter! Er schnaubte.

Er hatte sich in der Dusche befriedigend einen runter geholt, sich vorstellend, wie sich Harrys Augen in seine bohrten, während er seinen Arsch in die Matratze vögelte.

Dracos Orgasmus zu dieser kleinen Vorstellung, machte ihn atemlos und schwach in den Knien.

Und so, hier war er, brütend vor dem Feuer, die Tatsache betrauernd, dass er heiß auf Gryffindors Goldjungen Harry Potter war.

Sein bester Freund, Blaise, hatte ihn fast den ganzen Tag und Abend genau beobachtet. Er wusste, was im Kopf des Blonden vor sich ging und hatte plötzlich einen Plan. Mit seinem besten Slytherin-Grinsen schlenderte er zu Draco hinüber und setzte sich neben ihn.

„Was willst du, Blaise?" fragte Draco müde.

„Ich möchte mit dir wetten. Es ist eine Weile her, dass wir das gemacht haben."

Draco wurde etwas munterer.

„Was war die letzte?"

„Du hast 100 Galleonen gewettet, dass ich es nicht schaffe Pansy dazu zu bringen nackt durch die Lehrerversammlung zu flitzen."

„Snape wird immer noch grün, wenn er sie sieht", schnaubte Draco. Darauf lachte Blaise.

„Also, bist du dabei?"

„Kommt auf die Bedingungen an."

„Dieselben wie zuvor. 100 Galleonen."

„Und die Aufgabe?"

„Du, mein Slytherin-Prinz, musst morgen beim Frühstück, vor den Augen aller, Harry Potter küssen."

Draco blieb vor Schock der Mund offen stehen.

„Auf gar keinen Fall!" kreischte Draco und zog damit die Aufmerksamkeit von jedem im Raum auf sich.

„Das ist der Deal, Draco. Nimm ihn an oder gib auf."

„Du bist, ohne jeden Zweifel, verrückt geworden!"

„Also gibst du auf?" Blaise zog eine Augenbraue nach oben, wissend, dass Draco eher Dumbledores Sex-Sklave werden würde, als aufzugeben.

„Fuck, Nein!" fauchte Draco.

„Gut", grinste Blaise.

„Aber fürs Protokoll: Ich hasse dich."

„Ich hab dich auch lieb", lächelte Blaise.

~*~*~

Blaise und Draco waren am darauf folgenden Morgen die ersten gewesen, die zum Frühstück erschienen. Draco war nervös über Harrys Reaktion auf all das.

Bei meinem Glück wird er mich erst verhexen und dann Fragen stellen.

Die Halle was fast voll und Harry war immer noch nicht gekommen. Draco wollte Blaise gerade sagen, die Wette zu vergessen, als der Gefragte in die Große Halle schlenderte. Draco konnte nichts gegen die Lust tun, die durch seine Adern zuckte.

Harrys Haar war strubbeliger als normalerweise, als wäre er gerade erst aus dem Bett gefallen. Im Jahr zuvor hatte er seine dunkel gerahmte Brille durch eine mit stabilem Drahtrahmen ersetzt, die seine Augenfarbe betonte. Seinen Schulumhang hatte er geöffnet und Draco konnte das hautenge dunkelblaue T-Shirt und die seinen Hintern betonende Jeans sehen. Er stöhnte fast vor Lust und musste auf seine Lippe beißen, um dies zu unterbinden.

Er beobachtete, wie Harry sich Ron und Hermine gegenüber setzte und begann seinen Teller zu füllen.

Blaise stieß ihn mit dem Ellbogen in die Rippen und nickte.

Tief durchatmend, stand Draco auf und ging in Harrys Richtung.

~*~*~

Draco erkannte den Augenblick, in dem Harry seine Anwesenheit hinter sich bemerkte, an der Art und Weise, wie sich seine Schultern versteiften.

„Was willst du, Malfoy?"

„Auf ein Wort, Potter, wenn es dir passt."

Harry drehte sich um.

„Worüber?"

„Etwas Wichtiges", sagte Draco und fügte ein Wort hinzu, dass nie zu seinem Vokabular gehört hatte: „Bitte?"

„Gut", nickte Harry und stellte sich auf seine Füße um vor ihm zu stehen. „Hier oder irgendwo pri-Mmmph!"

Draco hatte den Rest des Satzes abgebrochen, indem er ihn an seinem Umhang packte, zu sich heranzog und im selben Moment seinen Mund verschloss.

Oh barmherzige Morgana! stöhnte Draco. Harrys Lippen waren weich. Draco zog die Lippen unter seine und entlockte ihm ein erwürgtes Stöhnen. Seine Zunge glitt heraus, fuhr über Harrys geschlossene Lippen mit einer stillen Frage. Harry antwortete indem er seinen Mund öffnete und seine Zunge erforschend in Dracos Mund gleiten ließ.

Draco versteifte sich beinah vor Schock.

Dies sollte nicht passieren!

Doch er war jenseits davon sich zu kümmern, als er spürte, dass Harry seine durch Quidditch geformten Arme um seinen Rücken legte, seine Hände auf seinem Hintern auflegte und hart aber behutsam drückte. Ihr Kuss vertiefte sich als Draco mit seinen Fingern durch Harrys dunkles Haar fuhr.

Harry zog Draco tiefer in seine persönliche Zone bis ihre Erregungen durch den Stoff ihrer Hosen aneinander rieben. Dracos Keuchen verlor sich in den Tiefen von Harrys Mund.

Es wäre weiter gegangen (wie in: Harry, der Draco direkt mitten auf den Gryffindor-Tisch setzt und ihn heftig vögelt), aber jemand räusperte sich.

Sich ungern trennend, betäubt und geiler als je zuvor, sahen sich die Jungs nach dem Ursprung der Störung um.

Hermine schaute sie beide an und hatte Schwierigkeiten nicht zu lachen. Es schien, dass Ron in Ohmacht gefallen war, mit dem Gesicht in seinen Schokoladenpudding.

Mit den Schultern zuckend, setzte sich Harry wieder hin und zog Draco auf die Bank neben ihm, ein Arm noch immer um die Hüfte des Blonden geschlungen.

„Ich vermute, dass ihr eure Beziehung also nicht länger geheim halten wollt?" grinste sie. Ihre Stimme wurde durch die plötzliche Ruhe für jeden hörbar.

„Ziemlich hart Feinde zu sein, wenn man den ganzen verdammten Tag in seiner Hose sein will", schnaubte Harry.

„Genau, Potter", grinste Draco.

Ron kam zu sich und Hermine schwang ihren Zauberstab um sein Gesicht zu säubern.

„Hermine, kneif mich, Liebling", meinte er mit benommener Stimme.

„Warum?"

„Ich habe gerade gedacht, dass ich Harry gesehen hätte, wie er Malfoy knutscht. Bitte sag mir, dass ich geträumt habe?"

„Sorry, Ron. Es ist wahr", seufzte Draco dramatisch.

„Das war's. Malfoy hat mich gerade ‚Ron' genannt! Meldet mich für ein Bett in St. Mungo's an, bitte? Ich bin bescheuert!"

Die anderen Gryffindors lachten nur, wegen ihres rothaarigen Freundes.

„DRACO LUCIEN MALFOY!" kam ein fast feminines Kreischen von der anderen Seite der Halle. Sich duckend drehte Draco sich um, um einen wütenden Blaise auf sich zu kommen zu sehen.

„Nimm dich zusammen, Liebling", wisperte Harry grinsend.

„Du hast geschummelt, du schleimige Schlange!" schrie Blaise.

„Sicher hab ich das, du Idiot. Das ist es, worin ich gut bin." Draco zuckte mit den Schultern und brachte Blaise dazu in seiner Schimpftirade innezuhalten.

„Ich hasse dich, Draco"

„Ich hab dich auch lieb, Blaise. Nun lass meine 100 G's rüberwandern", befahl er. „Nenn es eine Wende des Glückes."

Alle in der Großen Halle brachen in Gelächter aus und als Blaise sein Geld übergab, lehnte sich Harry hinüber um Draco erneut zu küssen, stoppte nur im zu flüstern: „Mein Glück hat sich definitiv gewendet."

Zum ersten Mal in seinem Leben, errötete Draco. Und es war gut.

~fin


End file.
